Madrugada
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Não importava se estivessem no meio da noite, Tamahome sempre apareceria para ajudá-la a ver o sol nascer depois de uma longa madrugada.


Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi pertence a Yuu Watase-sensei!

Casal: Tamahome e Miaka

* * *

**Madrugada**

-

-

- Tamahome...

O rapaz parou no corredor, sentindo aquele vago e distante murmúrio acelerar seu coração. Não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de retomar os passos pelo palácio, o rosto de Miaka piscando em sua mente. Será que ela estava bem? Não. Se ela havia chamado-o, alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

Tamahome abriu a porta do quarto, sem fazer muito barulho. Avistou a jovem dormindo na cama, a face se contorcendo ligeiramente em dor enquanto gotas de suor apareciam em sua testa.

- Miaka? – O seishi murmurou, preocupado, não hesitando em se aproximar da cama e segurar a mão da Yuki, que apertava o cobertor com força.

Pesadelo ou não, Tamahome ficou mais aliviado ao perceber aqueles olhos esverdeados se abrindo, aturdidos.

- Tudo bem? Achei que você tinha me chamado. – O jovem falou, sem largar a mão dela.

Miaka sentou na cama e, sem aviso, passou os braços ao redor de Tamahome, escondendo o rosto no tórax deste, sem saber que o deixou mais preocupado pelo súbito movimento.

- Ei, o que aconteceu, Miaka?

- Você... se importa de dormir aqui hoje...?

Aquela voz fraca fez o coração do rapaz apertar, e ele não hesitou em assentir com a cabeça, ainda que a preocupação não o abandonasse. Droga... Desde quando ela fora embora aconteciam tantas coisas... Tantas coisas que a faziam sofrer... Podia apostar que era isso. Que ela apenas precisava de alguém naquele momento.

Logo estavam deitados na cama, os braços de Tamahome protetoramente ao redor de Miaka. O silêncio que se instalara não era capaz de esconder a aflição da jovem, exatamente como o seishi percebia.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele murmurou, fechando os olhos, sentindo as batidas do coração da garota contra seu peito.

Miaka não queria que as palavras escapassem. Não queria preocupá-lo com coisas que não tinham a ver com ele, mas... Era mais do que justo. Afinal era sempre Tamahome que a protegia, que a consolava... que ali com ela...

- É só que... – Miaka fechou os olhos com força ao começar. – Eu não consigo dormir sem ter pesadelos... Tem tanta coisa acontecendo... Yui-chan... Suzaku... eu... eu me sinto tão mal com o que aconteceu a Yui-chan... e... eu não agüento mais chorar...

A jovem apertou a camisa de Tamahome, sem abrir os olhos, e mesmo assim sem conseguir frear as lágrimas que escapavam por estes. Sentiu o rapaz abraça-la com um pouco mais de força, não perdendo a calmaria da voz.

- Tudo bem. Até uma miko chora. Além do mais, você não precisa se preocupar com tudo sozinha. Por isso nós estamos aqui. **Eu** estou aqui, você sabe disso.

Era verdade...

Ele sempre estaria ali. Sempre para confortá-la, para lhe fazer sorrir, para lhe dar esperanças...

A Yuki ficou grata ao perceber que as lágrimas estavam cessando e que as palavras do jovem a acalmavam como nenhuma outra. Sentia como se aquele abraço estivesse lhe dando forças para ser mais forte, para agüentar qualquer obstáculo, qualquer dor.

- Obrigada... – A garota murmurou, tentando um fraco sorriso.

Tamahome agradeceu mentalmente ao perceber que Miaka não estava mais tão tensa, então tratou de mudar de assunto, quebrando aquela tristeza que impregnava o quarto.

- Eu tava pensando. Lembra quando nos conhecemos? Você ficou me perseguindo por tanto tempo que eu quase enlouqueci. – Tamahome sorriu com as próprias palavras, pensando na revira-volta daquela situação.

- E você foi um pé no saco, lembra? – Miaka retrucou, conseguindo sorrir de leve.

- Isso porque você também foi bastante insuportável. E ainda morria de ciúme de mim com Nuriko. – O rapaz deixou uma risada preencher o aposento, o que apenas contribuiu para uma veia pulsar na testa de Miaka.

- Eu não tinha ciúme!

- É mesmo? Eu não acredito.

- Então vou te bater até você acreditar.

Tamahome viu a jovem erguer o rosto para olhá-lo de forma assassina, e ele não pôde evitar um sorriso – mesmo com as altas chances de apanhar – fazendo-a deitar a cabeça em seu peito novamente, os braços ao redor do corpo da miko.

Os olhos fechados para as recordações mexerem com a sua cabeça.

- Também lembro... quando você foi embora. – Aquelas palavras faladas naquele tom suave não pareceram tão ruins como o momento fora. – Realmente... pareceram milênios até você voltar.

Miaka segurou a blusa do jovem com um pouco mais de força, lembrando o quanto doera ficar longe dele. Então fechou os olhos, um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu sei... Mas agora está valendo totalmente a pena, não é...? – Pela voz singela, Tamahome podia jurar que ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e isso fez com que um aparecesse em seus lábios também.

- É. Se você não tivesse ido, talvez eu continuasse um idiota sem perceber os meus sentimentos por você.

- Por isso que eu deveria ter te dado um soco quando você me encontrou na floresta.

- O que?! Não basta o que eu já apanho de você todos os dias?!

Miaka riu baixinho, esquecendo completamente dos problemas e dos pesadelos que não a deixavam pregar os olhos um único minuto. Era incrível como nada importava quando estava com Tamahome. Sentia-se tão leve... tão feliz...

O seishi afrouxou um pouco os braços ao redor do corpo de Miaka, fazendo-os trocarem de posição e este ficar por cima dela, as faces próximas.

- Ei, Miaka, lembra daquela recompensa que você me deu?

- Que você roubou. – A miko o corrigiu, sentindo a face arder com a recordação dos lábios do rapaz em sua testa, na primeira vez que se conheceram.

- Acho que mereço outra por aturar os seus socos diários. – Miaka nem pensou em protestar ao sentir os lábios de Tamahome contra os seus, delicadamente.

Quer dizer, ainda pensara, por milésimos, em brigar com ele por não ouvir o que dissera – e que era a mais pura verdade – mas não era capaz de se afastar, muito menos quando a língua dele passou a explorar cada canto de sua boca, da forma mais gentil que existia.

E mais viciosa possível.

Não conseguia nem imaginar se tivesse desistido dele por Yui. Sentia muito por ela, mas... realmente não iria suportar ficar sem Tamahome... Não, o que estava pensando? Tinha que se concentrar em uma maneira de consertar aquilo tudo e não sentir pena de sua melhor amiga e das coisas que já haviam acontecido. Ah, sim. E tinha que aproveitar aquele beijo.

Exceto que Tamahome não demorou muitos segundos para afastar seus lábios, mantendo a face próxima à dela.

- Acha que já consegue dormir? – Miaka enrubesceu rapidamente, mas não pôde evitar um sorriso, abraçando o rapaz e fazendo-o cair na cama, enquanto apoiava a cabeça no peito dele.

- Acho.

De fato, considerava impossível não ficar tranqüila e segura na presença de Tamahome. Ainda mais se ele a beijasse mais vezes daquele jeito!

Os dois já haviam fechados os olhos; o seishi com os braços enlaçando a Yuki, sentindo o sono chegar não somente sobre ele, mas também sobre a miko.

Até o barulho de estômago roncando quebrar o silêncio confortável.

Gotas apareceram na cabeça do casal, e Miaka não deixou de sorrir, argumentando rapidamente:

- Talvez ainda não. – Tamahome suspirou, resignado, mas logo estava levantando, deixando a jovem sozinha naquela cama tão convidativa.

- Fique aí. Vou ver se arranjo algo para esse seu estômago insaciável.

O rapaz estava dando o segundo passo para longe da cama, quando sentiu uma mão delicada segurar seu pulso, gentilmente. Conhecendo-a, sabia que Miaka não ia pedir para ficar e esquecer a comida. Mas tudo bem, gostava do jeito infantil e comilão da jovem.

De fato, gostava de tudo nela. Tanto que estava disposto a solta-la de seus braços e sair no meio da noite para a cozinha, para roubar algum alimento.

- Tamahome, obrigada por ser você naquele dia. – Miaka sorriu de leve, observando o rapaz se virar, o entendimento estampados em seus orbes violetas.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto do seishi e ele não pensou antes de beijar a jovem de leve nos lábios, grato ao perceber o quanto ela estava melhor desde o momento em que entrara naquele aposento.

- Não só naquele dia. – Tamahome acrescentou, olhando-a nos olhos. – Vou sempre estar com você.

E não deixaria nada atormenta-la, nem mesmo outros pesadelos.

**Owari.**

**

* * *

Olá :D **

Eu sei que estou atrasada para fics de FY, mas só agora eu descobri esse anime/mangá perfeito e não pude deixar de escrever algo sobre esse casal perfeito de todos os tempos! .

Então quem ler (xD), por favor, deixe uma review \o/ Ainda mais considerando que quase ninguém mais lê sobre esse anime, uma review que seja vai me deixar MUITO FELIZ:D

Ja ne!

Kiyuii-chan 


End file.
